AxS: Ich hasse dich, verlass mich nicht
by Gewaltgoere
Summary: Shinji konfrontiert Asuka damit, dass sie immer nur wegrennt und tritt ihr dabei näher, als es sein Plan war. Sofort kommen eine Menge Gefühle, vor allem romantisch-zerstörerische, ins Spiel.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Ich mag die Art wie du läufst.

Ich mag die Art, wie du sprichst.

So etwas ist sehr schwer nachzubilden.

Du stehst in Warteschlangen,

du sagst deine Entschuldigen und Dankeschöns.

Aber ich habe das Gefühl, du bist nicht da.  
Du bist nie hundertprozentig da.


	2. Asuka vs Shinji

Es war ein wunderschöner, strahlender Sommertag in Neo-Tokyo3. Zumindest für einige der verbliebenen Bewohner. Vögel zwitscherten in Kirschbäumen, die ihre rosa Blütenpracht in die Höhe hielten und leise vom Wind bewegen ließen. Einzelne Schulmädchen liefen durch die Straßen, ließen sich ihren Rock hoch wehen und kichern vergnügt. Darüber freute sich natürlich vor allem eine bestimmte Altersgruppe… So ein Sommertag konnte einen schon den ganzen Second Impact und den Krieg mit den Engeln vergessen lassen… wenn man mal von den ganzen Trümmern und leer stehenden Gebäuden absah. Und wenn man nicht gerade in einem Evangelion saß und Synchrotests ablegen musste.

„Mi-sa-to!", quengelte Asuka, „Ich will raus! Ich hab keine Lust mehr! Es ist langweilig! Die Sonne scheint, Miiisatooo!"

Doch Misato schaffte es, sie gekonnt zu ignorieren, egal wie sehr Asuka raus wollte. Stattdessen sah sie über Ritsukos Schulter auf den Monitor, der ihr die Daten des Synchrotests zeigte.

Shinji seufzte in seinem eigenen Evangelion vor sich hin, der direkt neben EVA02 stand. Klar, auch er wollte den schönen Tag genießen, so was war immerhin inzwischen selten geworden, doch sich so aufzuführen…

Rei hingegen sagte nichts. Sie verharrte stumm in EVA00 und ließ alles über sich ergehen. Sie hätte sowieso nichts Besonderes vorgehabt… und immerhin waren sie nach einer weiteren Viertelstunde ja auch schon fertig.

Erleichtert, aber sichtlich genervt sprang Asuka sofort aus ihrem Evangelion, hörte sich noch kurz an, was Ritsuko zu sagen hatte – allerdings recht halbherzig und auch nur mit einem Ohr –, und spurtete dann in die Umkleidekabine. Sofort war der Plugsuit ausgezogen, die normalen Kleider wieder an, und schon war Asuka auf dem Weg zum Ausgang des NERV-Hauptquartiers.

Glücklich endlich fertig zu sein, schritt, ja sie tänzelte schon fast, federnden Schrittes durch die kalten Gänge. „frei…frei… endlich frei… Sommer, Sonne, Sonnenschein…", summte sie leise und schien so glücklich wie lange nicht mehr. Es war ein interessanter Anblick… ein Mädchen, das sonst übelgelaunt, zwiegespalten, heuchlerisch, gemein und bösartig war, lief nun so ehrlich glücklich einem Sommertag entgegen.

„Asuka!", rief Shinji ihr hinterher, der auch schon fertig umgezogen und auf dem Weg zum Ausgang war. Er hatte ziemlich gezögert und musste viel mut aufbringen, Asuka einfach so anzusprechen und ihre gute Laune möglicherweise zu stören. Der Anblick faszinierte ihn. Er hatte sie noch nie, nie in seinem Leben so gesehen… und dass, obwohl er schon einige Zeit mit ihr bei Misato zusammen lebte.

„Halt mich nicht auf, Baka-Shinji!", raunte sie, verlor dabei aber keineswegs ihren zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck. Es schien sie vielmehr noch zusätzlich zufrieden zu stellen, ihm diesen Dämpfer verpasst zu haben. Sie lief einfach weiter und befand Shinji noch nicht einmal würdig genug, als dass sie sich zu ihm umdrehen würde.

„Warte doch einen Moment!", sagte Shinji und beschleunigte seinen Schritt. Asuka blieb zögernd stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um. Sie blickte stur gerade aus, bis Shinji sie eingeholt hatte. Shinji blieb hinter ihr stehen, suchte die passenden Worte und begann dann langsam zu sprechen: „…warum hast du es so eilig hier weg zu kommen?"

„Warum nicht?" Asukas Antwort kam unbeschwert und ohne langes Überlegen.

„Na ja… du haust immer sofort ab… dabei… könnten wir doch zusammen nach Hause gehen…"

„Baka! Du und ich? Nein danke. Außerdem gehe ich nicht nach Hause." Ihre Miene verfinsterte sich. Aber immerhin schenkte sie Shinji jetzt ihre Aufmerksamkeit und sah ihn endlich an.

„Weiß Misato davon?" Als er in diese schönen, blauen Augen blickte, setzte sein herz einen Moment aus.  
„Warum sollte sie. Es geht sie nichts an."

„Aber…"  
„War's das jetzt? Ich möchte endlich raus hier!"

„Warum…"  
Asuka sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Was wollte dieser kleine Wurm noch?

„Warum willst du nichts mit uns zu tun haben?"  
„Hm?"  
„Mit der First… und mit mir… immer rennst du sofort weg…"  
„Ich renne nicht weg. Ich habe nur besseres zu tun. Und das auch genau in diesem Moment, Baka!" Asuka wirkte plötzlich ziemlich aggressiv, ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und ihre Nasenflügel zitterten. Sie hatte diesen Gesichtsausdruck, den Shinji am besten an ihr kannte. Wahrscheinlich war sie damit auch auf die Welt gekommen.

„Warum…? Wir… arbeiten doch alle zusammen…"

„Tss… als ob das nicht schon schlimm genug wäre! Das reicht ja wohl völlig, mehr Zeit muss ich dann wirklich nicht mit euch verbringen!" Mit wehenden Haaren drehte Asuka sich um, im Begriff endlich zu ihrer lang ersehnten Frischluft und Freizeit zu kommen. Doch bevor sie auch nur einen Schritt weiter gehen konnte, hatte Shinji ihr schon den Weg mit seinem ausgestreckten Arm versperrt. Es war eine reine Impulsaktion – er wollte sie nicht einfach so gehen lassen. Allerdings wusste er auch, dass dieses Verhalten nicht zu ihm passte… allein seine flache Hand, die die Wand berührte, gab ihm Sicherheit. Die Wand fühlte sich an, als würde sie ihm Bestätigung geben.

„Renn nicht schon wieder weg!", sagte Shinji streng, doch sein Blick war nach unten gerichtet.  
„Sei nicht so out of character!", erwiderte Asuka fauchend, „seit wann wagst du es, mir zu widersprechen?!"

Shinji schluckte – und kratzte all seinen Mut zusammen. „Wir sind doch ein Team! Wir kämpfen für dasselbe! Wir beide wohnen sogar zusammen! Aber du rennst immer gleich weg! Man kann nicht mit dir reden, es ist unmöglich! Du fauchst immer gleich rum, du kümmerst dich nur um dich selbst!"

Asuka schwieg. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Vor dem Orkan. Dem roten Tornado. Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„BAKA! Ich brauche keine Freunde! Ich brauche kein Team! Ich brauche niemanden! Vor allem euch nicht! Ich hasse euch! Euch alle!" Daraufhin schlug sie Shinjis Arm weg und rannte davon. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihr seufzend nachzuschauen.

Asuka hatte endlich erreicht, worauf sie sich den ganzen Tag gefreut hatte… sie hatte die Tests hinter sich und war endlich draußen, um den Sommertag zu genießen. Doch leider war ihr jetzt gar nicht mehr danach zumute.


End file.
